The present disclosure is directed to a food cooking method and apparatus. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for sous-vide style cooking.
In French, “sous-vide” means “under vacuum”. In this style of cooking, traditionally food is sealed in air-tight or substantially air-tight bags or the like and submersed in a water-bath having a tightly regulated temperature about that of a target finished cooking temperature for the food. With sous-vide cooking, food can be cooked more evenly and can better retain moisture when compared with other forms of cooking that may unevenly apply heat (e.g. at localized regions of the food) at temperatures significantly higher than the target food temperature, or where the food is not sealed in a leak-tight pouch.